FIG. 1 is a cross section of the penis showing the anatomy. In addition to the text labelling the anatomy, the numbers 12, 3, 6, and 9 (like a face of a clock) are reference points for determining the position of the injections as discussed below. FIG. 2 also shows the anatomy of the penis and is a perspective view with various layers dissected away for identification purpose. For both FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the anatomical features have been assigned the reference numerals as indicated in the Reference Numeral List at the end of this specification.
There can be physiological (e.g. trauma) and/or psychological bases that warrant consideration of penile girth enhancement. Penile dysmorphophobia is defined as a condition in those men whose penis are normal, but request an augmentation procedure as a result of an altered perception of the organ. Penile dysmorphophopia can be both a functional issue as well as an aesthetic issue. Dating back to the ancient Greeks and perhaps even further, men, regardless of age, have considerable concern for penis size, including girth, and other aesthetic features of the penis.
Despite this long-felt need, neither the Society of Sexual Medicine nor the American Urologic Association has sanctioned any treatment related to penile length and/or girth enhancement. To the contrary, the position of the Society of Sexual Medicine is:                The Society for the Study of Impotence has found no peer reviewed, objective or independently monitored studies, or other data, which prove the safety and efficacy of penile lengthening or girth enhancement surgery. Therefore, penile lengthening and girth enhancement surgery can only be regarded as experimental.        
With respect to penile girth enhancement, current techniques include: 1. Fat Transfer Surgery; 2. Dermal Fat Grafts; 3. Acellular Dermal Matrix; and 4. “non-conventional” filler materials such as paraffin wax, mineral oil, and silicone.
There are centers that report good results with free fat transfer surgery, but surgeons and patients always need to be concerned about the development of granulomatous changes in the fat occurring after the natural and expected revascularization of the fatty deposits.
Some centers have previously reported on dermal fat grafts taken from the groin or gluteal creases, but the surgeon and the patient need to be concerned about a long post-operative recovery period and the potential for serious complications such as penile shortening, penile curvature, and loss of the graft.
The use of layered (1 to 6 layers; 0.89 to 1.65 mm thickness) acellular dermal matrix circumferentially has also been described claiming rapid revascularization and subsequent tissue regeneration. Unfortunately, with infection rates reported as high as 22%, this novel technology has been essentially discarded.
With respect to the “unconventional” materials, these border on being criminal and are usually utilized by unlicensed practitioners under less than ideal conditions.
Despite these limitations, penile girth enhancement is still very much wanted. As a result, what is needed is a system and method for nonsurgical penile girth enhancement.